Kära Bror
by Qayin
Summary: Qayin dräpte sin bror vilket orsakade Havels själ att dela på sig och återkomma till det plan Qayin blev fördömd att aldrig kunna lämna, han drivs till att leta efter alla delar hans brott har skapat och vara väktare åt de som är av Havel. *slight slash*


Varning; För er som inte uppskattar långa, komplicerade texter i gammal stil, den här historian är nog ej för er. Läs den gärna ändå, men om ni ej känner er upp för en utmaning så skall ni nog låta denna historia vara. Även min litteratur lärare hade svårt för den. Nå, är ni kvar ända till slutet, berätta vad ni tyckte, om ni undrar något, eller liknande, ja ni förstår. Om någon gillar den kanske jag översätter den till engelska också. Kanske.

_**Kära bror**_

_Käraste hjälte;_

Livet flöt så fort förbi. Förbi både stock och sten, och ros och dal, förbi gammal tro och gammalt tal och om en råkade titta åt annat håll skulle man sedan finna endast ett utvalt fåtal kvar. Ophelia var ung den dag då hennes far henne gav till en man med styvigt skägg till färgen grått, med glugg i mun och där de tänder som än fanns kvar svarta av förruttnelse var.

Allt för ung, blott elva år när kvinnans lott på även hennes axlar föll och vid elva det var då hon för första gång togs tills sängs av man likt som lik flugfursten mot henne var.

Stunden var vår och grönt gräs, ack en så vacker färg! tog vid, gamla träd som genom tidens brand stått högt på vakt över gladare tiders skratt, och unga träd likgrant, små blyga knoppar fått som snart till delikata blommor av vitt och gult och cerise skulle bli, den kala värld som vintern fött övertagen blev av ett myllrande liv av myror, humlor och liknande sådant när Ophelia plockade snödropp och öppet grät över titeln som henne bestått, som Grevinnan av kedjor och stängda dörrar så, så många droppar hon fått.

Sommaren var tryckande het det år, 1693 år efter Guds födelse och hösten som följde kom iklätt sig dess rödaste finkläder, som gjort av sammet, siden och med knappar av guld.

Ett enormt träd, lika underbart som det var stort, en ek i kunglig grad, känd för dess utseende utöver hela trakten på deras gård stod och fällde dess rubin-klädda blad. Från hennes fönster det hon kunde se och som det föreföll var eken det enda i hennes värld som ett leende gavs, men sysslor som herrskapets fru och mur utav gråsten och stock hindrade henne till eken gå, med blytungt hjärta hon mot det log var dag lika så.

Och när det sista blodröda löv till marken föll från grenen med färg som mörkaste vrå, dagen efter den första snöflinga föll och så snabbt det gick när väl vintern kom att förvandla borggård till snövärld på bara en gång.

Som dagarna gick, dess nätter kom, i det stora huset eldar i spisarna röt medans Ute tog över både man som barn och förvandlade dem till rosiga kinder och rinnande nosar.

Då en dag, i slutet av jul något förunderligt kom, ja egendomligt det var; vid eken som kal fått stå, begraven i snö, stod det en man utan passande kläder, ja ingen jacka eller hatt, endast iförd en skjorta som max, med korpsvart hår och hy mörkare än hennes, rakt genom väggar och golv och kött på henne såg.

Krafter utöver hennes kända värld fick på henne kängor och kappa stulen från kocken, ledde henne över gården, höll hennes hand och känslor försvunna sedan länge tiotusenfalt återkom med en växande nyfikenhet allt efter hon närmare mannen kom.

'Ophelia,' hon sade, 'det är mitt namn, så säg mig vem är ni och är ni ej kall?' För första gång på länge ett barns väsen över henne låg och mannen som sånt kontrast mot henne var, där hon var ljus mörk som jorden han var, granskade henne med mörkbrun blick innan han bockade trots att han så förtrollande var.

'Ophelia, mitt namn är Qayin, son till Eva, äldste broder till två och snö stör mig ej mer än ett gräs som kittlar en tå. Men säg mig nu flicka, så fager som ni är, hur kommer det sig att en dimma fördunklar er värld?' Och Ophelia blott log, trots smärta hon kände och med sorgfull röst, dock klar likaså, hon sade att det för att grevinna hon var.

Herremannen Qayin bockade igen och lade handen mot eken innan han vände som att lämna hennes hem. Hennes bröst snörades ihop som en korsett allt för hård dragen tog över henne och hon förlorade viljan att bete sig civiliserat. Hon kastade sina armar om herrens midja, hennes ögon fulla av tårar och hon höll honom hårt innan hon viskade tyst, 'Lämna mig ej, tag mig med, till vart ni än ska jag vilja följa er väg.'

Qayin lade huvudet på sned som en nordvind blåste över dem och lekte med hans långa hår som i snodd satt fast och han skratt klingade och Ophelia fann det som att hela världen hade blivit ljusare för en stund.

'Och här var jag under tron att ni redan visste att ni välkommen var.' Och nästan ett år efter hennes dygd bestals Ophelia lämnade det hem hon avskytt med en främling som hon kände så väl, som de hade mötts i en dröm eller som de hade levt sida vid sida i en värld som inte ens fanns.

Och det enda de bakom sig lämnade var en ek i full blom, med lysande lila blad mitt under vinterns hårda dom.

_Käraste nästan älskare;_

Nir var en man av förunderligt sätt. Han var lugn och harmonisk, trevlig och glad tills hans tålamod testades allt för hårt, för som arg var han som den grymmaste varg. Hans hud var svart och hans hår lika så, hans hem låg vid en slätt under solgudens tro och Nir levde ett liv, händelselöst där allt som skedde kom år efter år och det enda som kunde överraska hans familj var om regnet kom lite tidigare än vanligt tills den dag han fann en man, uttorkad av törst och vars hy var en nyans av ljus Nir aldrig tidigare hade kommit i kontakt med och vars kropp var längre än hans och oroendeväckande skelettsmal.

När Nir fann det underligt att mannens tänder var vassare och mer rovdjursliknande än vad han sett förr och att mannens anlete fyllde Nir med en sprudlande, förtrollande känsla som fullkomligt förövade hans andra sinnen och gjorde honom blind för allt annat runt om kring honom, han sade detta till mannen men fick dock endast en förvirrad blick och en samling ord varav han ej förstod någonting till svar.

Han undrade hur mannen ej förstod hans språk, om han var ett gudomligt väsen som tillkommit Nir som pris för god tjänst gentemot hans gud eller om denna man endast var galen. Ju mer tid som passerat desto säkrare blev han att den sinnesväckande mannen var en gud, lika överjordlig som förvirrande, ty även om Nir ej förstod mannens tal vaknade döda träd till liv under mannens hand och gulnat gräs blev frodande grönt efter uppmuntrande ord viskats till det.

Han lärde sig att mannens namn var Qayin och Nir talade sitt språk medan Qayin pratade ett annat och med varandra talade de utan att förstå ett ord som kom ut den andres mun. Tillslut tillkom det så att de började förstå vad den andre menade och kände utan att yttra något alls, de kommunicerade med endast blickar och gester och inte kort efter det kunde Qayin tala Nirs språk även om Qayins eget var ett mysterium för den svarte mannen. När Nirs nyfikenhet blev för stor brukade han fråga ut Qayin om hans härkomst och hans syfte men Qayin vid de tillfällena brukade bara le och styra Nirs tankar mot andra saker med sitt spännande tal och klingande skratt.

För det var som så att var gång Qayin log Nir stolt som en tok blev för att det var han som satt det leende på fulla läppar, vackrare till formen än de från kvinnorna i byn. Qayin kunde lura honom till skratt med de enklaste knep och så fullkomligt till ro han kände sig med den andra han aldrig hade upplevt förr.

En dag han så sade till Qayin som satt på huk och klappade ett strå medan han tänkte noggrant på detta som han betänkte allt annat Nir sade till honom.

'Kanske vi kände varandra förut i en värld bortom vår rand nu.' Han föreslog lugnt och en vind tilltog på väg mot solen och tvinnade Qayins hår in i en lustig liten dans.

'Nu förstår jag ej vad du menar.' Hade Nir sagt och Qayin hade lett medans världen färgades grön runtom dem med hjälp av hans hand.

'Nej, jag misstänkte som så.'

När Qayin väl bestämde sig att ge sig av naturligt det föreföll Nir att följa hans vän och Qayin som aldrig nekat han någonting lät honom komma, gnällande över allt mellan himmel och jord men precis efter Qayins väl valda steg ändå.

Om Qayin hade en destination i tanken han aldrig talade om den och deras väg verkade slumpvis vald i Nirs ögon men de glimtsar av Qayins leende och de lätta händer Qayin placerade på Nirs axlar när denne blev allt för trött för att tala och som lämnade hans hud i brand och hans mage i ett fladdrande tillstånd gjorde helt plötsligt alla osvarade frågor värt det - även frågan om hur Nir helt plötsligt slutade åldras även som världens tid gick till nya århundraden.

_Käraste fiende;_

Natten var tryckande och själva tiden verkade hålla andan som om den väntade tillsammans med Yisra'el där han stod lutad mot ett mörkt knotigt träd, förvridet som en krympling och nu dött, hans anlete den själva bilden av självförtroende trots att hans inre var en svindlande röra som fick hans bröst att värka och hans huvud att snurra.

'Yisra'el.' Rösten var melodiös och dov, själva tonen full av falska löften om fysisk njutning och förbjuden kärlek.

'Det är Israel nu Cain.' Han sade utan att indikera att ha blivit skrämd eller blivit tilltalad av rösten bakom honom. Mannen gick sakta in i hans synfält, mörkt hår långt och uppsatt, bortdraget från gudomligt ansikte. Hans släta hy smälte in i mörkret trots att Yisra'el visste att hans hudton varken var mörkare eller ljusare än hans egen.

'Yisra'el, det är Qayin, inget annat.' Qayin granskade honom, hans blick intensiv som om han sökte att plocka isär honom bara för tillfredställelsen han skulle vinna när han satte ihop honom igen korrekt.

Yisra'el fnös men hans nonchalans avbröts av den oförlåtande kylan som önskade att finna bo långt inom honom och sakta kväva honom till döds. Qayin log lugnt mot honom. Yisra'el hade alltid funnit denne man förvirrande för hur kunde någon som honom vara den först fördömde i deras gråa värld? Hur kunde någon som han vara en lömsk och kallblodig mördare?

'Vad du än säger Cain.' Hans leende försvann inte som Yisra'el hoppats på, Qayin som alltid med ett oändligt tålamod att visa upp till ett så mjukt leende. När Qayin fortsatte med sin brinnande blick utan att svara kunde han inte hålla sin kropp still och började titta ut i natten utan att se något annat än de ljusa ångpuffarna från Qayins lugna andetag samt hans egna betydligt mer irreguljära. Röken steg mot himlen, dess slutdestination universums golv in i oändligheten. 'Säg vad du kom för att säga Qayin, jag är säker på att umgänge med dig är straffbart med större fördömelse än vad redan givits mig, jag vill inte hamna i större knipa än vad jag redan är.' Qayin ignorerade honom och blickade upp mot himlavalvet.

'Det är aldrig några stjärnor ute längre.' Sade hans sorgset och hans axlar föll som sorgen orsakade honom verklig fysisk smärta.

'Jag bryr mig inte om några brinnande bollar miljoner ljusår bort Qayin och jag bryr mig inte om deras namn eller någotdera. Jag vill veta varför du kallar på mig efter trehundra år och undrar om jag kan möta dig mitt i natten!'

'Om du ej kan göra stjärnans skönhet rättmätig skall du ej kalla det något annat än stjärna och jag fann inte ditt ordval vidare...' Viljan att slå Qayin överkom honom men han samlade styrka för att undvika det genom att andas djupt och i hans koncentration hörde han inte vad han talade om efter det.

'Har du hittad dem?' Frågade han, förtjust när Qayins mun stängdes mitt i en mening och blev ett stelt sträck.

'Jag har funnit Nir och Ophelia Yisra'el. Du vet det här.' Yisra'el lade huvudet på sned och log vargalikt.

'Jisses Qayin, du har letat i vad, åtta tusen år och bara hittat två?' Qayins ögon minskade och för första gången på länge han som ett vilddjur påminde, farligt och redo till språng även om vid första anblick han verkade fridfull. Yisra'el var inte säker på om han föredrog denne Qayin över den andre.

'Det är inte som att Havels själ skulle komma ett år efter den dagen. Hans väsen vill inte vara här mer än någon annans, ingen del av hans väsen.' Sade Qayin. Yisra'el ryckte på sina axlar, lutade sig mot trädet igen och granskade honom, och hoppades till allt som var honom kärt att Qayin inte kände av hans nervositet som vissa rovdjur kunde.

'Ändå, rätt bra tålamod för en frändes mördare.'

'Säger han som inte ens kan hålla still när ärkeänglar står framför honom.' Svarade Qayin men en grimas förvred hans fagra anlete och hans ögon var om möjligt mörkare än förut.

'Han förtjänade det.'

'Visst.' Sade Qayin utan inlevelse.

'Vad av Abel då?'

'Vad om Havel?' Yisra'el rullade på ögonen. Om det var något han avskydde var det Qayins vana att spela dum.

'Förtjänade han det? Underligt men jag tror inte vi diskuterat detta förut.' Qayin gav honom en blick som tydligt talade om var han tyckte om detta samtalsämne och en kamp pågick mellan dem om vem som kunde hålla ut längst.

Yisra'el fann sig själv besviken när det visade sig vara han som vred sig bort. Han tittade bort och frågade mörkt 'Hur mår Nir då? Ni tillsammans än?'

'Nir och jag är alltid tillsammans.' Qayin tittade intresserat på honom när han rynkade på näsan.

'Jag menar...'

'Jag vet vad du menar och jag ser vad du tycker om det.' Avbröt Qayin. Yisra'el funderade en stund, hans hat mot Nir lika oförklarligt som hans korthet mot Qayin som aldrig behandlat honom något annat än väl.

'Han är din bror.' Sade han endast men Qayin skakade på huvudet.

'Nej, han har en bit av min bror, han är ändå Nir och hans personlighet är totalt annorlunda än Havels. Han fattar sina beslut på annat sätt än Havel och genom allt är han olik honom. Jag har bara två bröder och Nir är ingen av dem.'

'Tur för Nir.' Muttrade Yisra'el. Qayin vände sig om med en suck och vandrade in i mörkret. Hans konturer blev suddiga men innan han försvann helt kunde Yisra'el inte hålla sig. 'Vad ville du Qayin?' Ropade han ut och Qayin stannade upp, vred sitt huvud emot honom.

'Ville bara veta att du mådde bra. Det får en gammal vän göra åtminstone?' Yisra'el tittade klentroget på honom utan att veta vad han skulle svara. Qayin log. 'Ses Yi. Hälsa Azrael när du möter honom.' Och sedan var han borta lika snabbt som han kommit, enda skillnaden att i stället för nervositet det enda som i Yisra'el fanns nu var den av trumpen förvåning.

_Käraste lidande; _

Ensamheten slöt sig om honom - himlen var i brand, guld och rosa dominerade över den annars så ljusblå himmel han vant sig vid. Han drogs mot Nir som en mal mot ett ljus, eller en lampa från denna nya värld han förkastats till men aldrig gick han för nära, varken nu när Nir underhöll Ophelia med historier med sin grund långt innan hon var född och flickebarnets anlete lös på ett sätt som gjorde henne levande i stället för det bleknande fotografi hon för alltid uppfattades som av honom, eller vid de tidigare tillfällen Nirs närvaro hade förtrollat honom och stulit hans logiskt uträknande sinne likasom hans förmåga att andas.

Hans ögon som påklistrade på den mörkhyade mannen var när han lutade sig mot dörrkarmen, fortfarande oupptäckt av två av dem han älskade mer än sitt eget liv. Om Nir började förstå hans eviga sökande efter Havels bitar kunde han inte konstatera och Nir accepterade hans försök att byta samtalsämne var gång Nir frågade något om hans liv innan honom, men Qayin hade känt den allvetande brinnande blick i hans nacke den dag han kommit hem med den brutna Ophelia i släptåg och han hade sett de kalkylerande blickar Nir gett Yisra'el första gången deras vägar mött, och Nir försökt kartlägga allt om honom och hur han hörde ihop med Qayin.

Ophelias skratt väckte upp honom från hans tankar och han vände sig om utan att ha gjort sin tillvaro känd. Han hörde inte in i den bild han bevittnade, han var överflödig i beblandningen av de två, för till skillnad från dem var han inte en del av Havels själ utan endast en av samma blod, av samma kött till kroppen som för länge sedan blivit del av den jord som dyrkade hans förödande händer lika mycket som han skydde den och ändå saknade så.

'Qayin?' Hörde han Nir fråga men han ignorerade det som om han inte alls önskat bara minuter sedan att krypa in i mannen ifråga och aldrig komma ut igen, att glömma allt om Havels själ som hade brustit endast på grund av hans idioti och nu spridde ut sig över klotet när de kastades en efter en ut ur den riktiga världen. Men det var hans straff för hans gudlöshet, för hans misstro och ovilja att se efter hans egen bror. Han skulle inte göra samma misstag en gång till. Den här gången, även om han knappast var på Jahves goda sida som ärkeängeln Gabriel som besökte honom vart tretusende år, för att påminna honom om hans straff och utvidga hans skam, vägrade han att låta Havel lida så som när hans bror han var. Att ta hand om hans medmänniskor hade han varken vilja eller tid till att göra, men åtminstone kunde han ta hand om sin bror.

Nir, som Havels kärlek till Qayin var, utan det band som gjorde dem till bröder. Ophelia som dyrkade honom så som alla yngre syskon gör sina äldre, samt hade en del av den galenskap han inflekterat och även den intet ont anande Yisra'el, Havels avundsjuka och hat, som hatade Nir, för vilken lillebror hatar inte det faktum att han dyrkar den som i allt överträffar en själv; den förstfödde?

Ack, att det skulle falla på honom att ensam stå på kanten av allt, varken del av det eller helt separerad från avgrunden av män. Skepnader av tider som ej kommit att passera än spelades upp i hans inre även när han vände sig mot det förflutna så som förbannelsen över honom var sagd och så som han önskade att någon gång det skulle komma en som inte fruktade Jahves vrede och som kunde sätta honom fri, fri som Seth. Inte bruten som Havel och inte bunden som Qayin.

Endast fri. Fri med Nir.

* * *

Namnet Ophelia är mest känt genom Shakespeares pjäs Hamlet där Ophelia är Hamlets käraste. I pjäsen blir hon galen och tar sitt liv, därför är namnet trots dess popularitet väl förknippat med galenskap.

Flugfursten är ett annat namn för Djävulen.

Qayin är den hebreiska formen av Kain, den förstfödde sonen till Eva och Adam, de första människorna. Kain var den förste att ta ett liv då han dödade sin bror Abel när Gud vägrade ta emot hans gåva men accepterade Abels. Kain jobbade som bonde.

Namnet Nir betyder plogat fält på hebreiska.

Yisra'el är den hebreiska formen av Israel och var namnet på en man som brottades med en av Guds änglar.

Havel är den hebreiska formen av Abel.

Azrael är den islamiska dödsängeln.

Jahve är namnet på Gud enligt judisk tro.

Gabriel är en ärkeängel som fungerar som Guds sändebud.

Seth är den tredje sonen av Eva och Adam som föddes efter Abels död.

* * *

Bara för att påpeka något som min lärare störde sig på; det finns en liknelse i Käraste Lidande mellan Ophelia och ett bleknande fotografi vilket då förstör känslan av att det utspelar sig under 1600-talet, detta har en väldigt enkel förklaring; de håller sig inte bara till den tiden, utan hoppar;  
Detta är ordningen det sker, Ophelia - 1600-talet, Nir - Mycket tidigare, Yisra'el - Nutid, Qayin - Nutid.


End file.
